Little Hoodlums:Legend of the Grim Reaper
by zoeytucker
Summary: We're here to show you something crazy! Please Join us for this special Presentation!- Best of Luck, Scarlett and Carl!
1. Prologue

p style="text-align: center;"Prologue/p 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yo-kai Don't Exist? Or Do They?

"Come on Scarlett, we don't want to be late for school, do we?" "Last one there is a rotten egghead!" "Hey, haven't we been through this forest before?" "It looks new to us so, no we haven't, Carl!" They go further into the forest and suddenly they see a do not enter sign up ahead. Looks like it's a dead end guess we'll have to... WHOA! Did you just see that Firefly it just glowed! Let me see! Hey, I don't see any you tricked me! But I just saw it fly by the do not enter sign I'm not kidding! But Scarlett, we're going to be late for class we gotta turn back and head the other way! Hey, Wait for me! We're going to get in a whole lot of trouble if we don't get to class on time! They suddenly crash into a capsule machine right behind a big oak tree. What's this doing here? FEED ME! FEED ME! AAAAAAHHH! WHAT WAS THAT!? FEED ME! FEED ME! I'm So hungry I got to eat! Ok, Ok I think we need to put the coin into the machine and feed it! They pulled out a quarter and turned the handle three times and a capsule popped out right in front of them. What's up my corporeal friends, I am Whisper! I am a Yo-kai you two set me free I shall become your butler! Charmed! Wait, Yo-kai are real? No, they can't be I thought it was a dream all of a sudden! I thought so too, Scarlett! As you two may know that Yo-kai are extraterrestrial spirit-like beings who float upon the earth or also known as ghosts! OH CRAP! It's almost eight thirty we need to get to school before our teacher scolds us! Buh-bye Whisper It's been nice seeing you buddy we gotta go! Wait! Just where do you two think you are going? To School, duh? Let me come with you! Ok, Just don't cause us any trouble now ok! You got it! Wait till we tell our teacher about what we found today! Almost There just a little bit more and... Scarlett and Carl, you are thirty minutes late! You two should've been in class thirty minutes ago! But Mrs. Marigold, we were taking a shortcut until we saw a glowing firefly and... No Buts, In my classroom NOW! Yes, Ma'am!

 **End of Chapter 1!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Self Writing Chalkboard!

Ok, Class today we will be reading A Christmas Car... Whoa! Alright, you two go sit in the corner for pulling my reading chair away! But Mrs. Marigold It wasn't us, the chair moved by itself! We saw it move! No excuses, go sit in the corner or it's the principal's office for you two! There's gotta be a yo-kai pulling this prank on us and blaming it on us! Don't be silly, while yo-kai are known to be everywhere that doesn't mean you two should blame it on a... Right There, Whisper! Who is that mischievous silly cat doing in our classroom, Whisper? OH MY GOD, MEOW! Can you guys really see me? Yes! Was it you who pulled our teacher's reading chair? Who are you anyway? I'm Tomnyan, Nice to meet you! What are you two talking about? I just got here! Then if it isn't Tomnyan's fault then who's fault is it? AAAAAAHHHH! Oh no, Mrs. Marigold is in trouble we need to save her! Don't you guys worry I'll stop him nobody can get past me just get everyone out of here! What about you, Tomnyan? Don't worry about me now just hurry and get the teacher out the door right meow! Suddenly the chalkboard started to write on its own writing YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME, TOMNYAN! Yes, I'm here to protect my friends and I won't let you go past me! GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU PUNY YO-KAI OR ELSE! You don't scare me one bit! OH REALLY? THEN WHAT IS IT THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME THE MOST POWERFUL YO-KAI... Hey, Tomnyan! We're here to help you out! You're going down you bad, bad yo-kai because we've got reinforcements to help us defeat you! Come on out our friend, Calling Komastar, Yo-kai medal do your thing! Stop! Wait, that medal! It's a fake! OH NO! What have we done! It's okay you guys I'll fight him off! Tomnyan! Ok, We'll never forget your sacrifice, Tomnyan! Hurry, and get out of here and take this! Your medal? Yes, it's the token of my friendship with you two now go! The Two troublemakers and Whisper left the school building and that day traumatized them ever since this day! **END OF CHAPTER 2!**


End file.
